Outside
by Isabel DeVore
Summary: This is the unofficial sequel to Unrequited 2. please don't hurt me! it's a Saifuu! ^_# okay this is the same story I uploaded yesterday. now just beta'd.


title: Outside  
author: Isabel DeVore  
rating: pg-13 (for bad words...oopsie!)  
disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. these characters and the song are somebody else's. not mine! geeze....  
warning: about 70% fluff. I couldn't help it! also I wrote this at two this morning so if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry. I'll try to get an edited version up in a day or so.  
other: this is an unofficial sequel to Unrequited 2. I didn't know if the author was going to continue or not and couldn't wait if they decide to. so I wrote this. please don't kill me or sue me. I'm really sorry if this offends the author of Unrequited 2. and please don't tell me patience is a virtue because I'm no saint so what does virtue have to do with me! ^_^  
e-mail: Sodapop363@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***hotel***  
  
#when you bring me to my room, all this time that I could pick these weights, all the times that I've felt insecure, and I lift my burdens through the door.#  
  
the sun's lazy rays beamed through the open curtains in the hotel room. the rays swept over the floor and settled on the sleeping body of Seifer Almasy. they gently played upon his face until he stirred awake. looking a bit uncertainly around the room the blurred memories of last night began to return to him. "Fuu....?"  
  
still tangled in the mass of white sheets Seifer swung his legs over the side of the bed, got up, and pulled on his near by clothes. sitting on the edge of the bed he held his head in his hands. "Fuu...."  
  
***Balmb Garden Dormitory***  
  
#I'm on the outside, I'm looking in, I can see through you, see your true colors, inside you're ugly, ugly like me, I can see through you, see through you, the real you.#  
  
as she came around the last turn in the hallways of the dormitory, Fujin ran into an unrepentant Raijin. "hey! just gettin' back from Seifer's? Is he doin' okay? he was pretty drunk last night, ya know."   
  
"SEIFER. FINE." Fujin told Raijin in her normal one word sentences.   
  
"oh okay, ya know. well I gotta go take my SeeD exam. you should get some rest today, you gotta take your SeeD exam tomorrow, ya know." Raijin waved good-bye as he headed down the corridor.  
  
with the quick swipe of the keycard Fujin unlocked the door to her double dorm and silently snuck past her roommate's wakening form. she opened the door to her half of the dorm room and silently closed the door with a small squeak. turning to face the inside of her room, Fujin slid down the door and began to cry.  
  
***Balmb***  
  
#all this time that I felt like this one, and this one's for you, and I taste but I could never have is frame you, all those times that I tried my intentions full of pride, and I wasted your time more than anyone.#  
  
Seifer was aimlessly walking down the streets of Balmb with his Hypieron in hand and a girl in his mind. {Fuu...Fuu. Fuu. Fuu. Fujin! Fuu! Fuu!} "Fuck!" Seifer screamed, swing his gunblade, cutting the air thin. noticing he just caught the unwanted attention of a crowd Seifer ran down to the isolation of the docks.  
  
his large, black, steel toed boots made the pier tremble under his feet. clunking down the dock he finally settled himself at the end, sitting with his left leg hanging off and his right leg neatly tucked up against his chest. sitting there in the still quiet, Seifer aloud himself to remember the night.  
  
+going to the bar. Fujin and Raijin taking him to the hotel. him not wanting to be alone. Raijin leaving, something about a test. Fujin staying, listening to him vent about his day. him saying that he wondered if anyone would miss him. Fujin taking his face in her hands and telling him that she would miss him. him kissing her, her not fighting back. him making love to her, her giving him everything he could ask for.+  
  
{we had sex. we. had. sex. as in me and Fujin. me and good ole' Fuu. why didn't she stop me?!} Seifer held his head in his hands. {why did she go through with it? she knew I was drunk....why would she...DAMN IT!} he thought as he slammed his fist down onto the dock. {now everything is so damn confusing! why would she do that for me. why would she give her self to me? I'm not worth it. I 'm no good for her. I'm good enough for every other woman in the world but not for her. not Fujin. she's different. what AM I talking about?! Hyne! I'm confused! I need to talk to Fuu. I GOTTA talk to Fujin.} and with that Seifer ran from the docks and made his way to Balmb Garden. to Fujin.  
  
***Fujin's room***  
  
#and I'm on the outside, I'm looking in, I can see through you, see your true colors , inside your ugly, ugly like me, I can see through you, see you, the real you.#  
  
waking from her sleep, Fujin's roommate, Nicie, heard some one crying. dismissing it as the wind, she quickly threw on her cadet uniform and pulled her brown, curly, hair into a high ponytail. just as she stepped out of her room and began to go to class she heard the soft crying again. this time coming from behind Fujin's door. {that can NOT be Fujin! can it?} Nicie thought as she lightly tapped on the door.   
  
"WHAT?" came Fujin's harsh question.  
  
"hey, um, Fujin, um...are you.....crying?" Nicie stuttered.  
  
"NO!"   
  
"are you sure, because I thought I heard some one crying and I-" Nicie said, her big, brown, eyes softening for the girl behind the door.  
  
"SILENCE. CRYING NOT. LEAVE!" Fujin's ragged voice sounded.  
  
"um...okay...if you want to talk or any-"  
  
"NO! LEAVE!"   
  
and with that Nicie abandoned her cause and went to exit her dorm room. just as she was about to open the door, the door swung open and Seifer stood in it's frame.   
  
"AH! oh! um...Seifer! right! um, I'm going now....Fujin's in her room...bye!" Nicie brokenly managed to spill out before running out of the room as if it were on fire.  
  
"kids." Seifer spat as he entered the tiny double dorm room. he quickly made his way to Fujin's door and knocked loudly. "Fujin! Fuu? I need to talk to you open up!" he commanded.  
  
Fujin's crimson eye grew large at the sound of his voice. half shocked at his coming and half horrified, Fujin finally found her voice and replied. "LEAVE. GO NOW."  
  
{was that Fuu? she sounded like she was crying!} "no way Fuu. let me in before I let myself in." he ordered her again.   
  
"NO! LEAVE NOW!" Fujin said, trying to maintain her composure.  
  
"fine. have it your way. better back away!" Seifer called out. and as true to his word he let himself in, by way of kicking the door in.  
  
"IDIOT."  
  
"I gave you fair warning Fuu." Seifer taunted. remembering why he was there he motioned for her to sit. "anyway. back to the reason why I came here, Fujin."  
  
"STOP. LISTEN NOT."  
  
"Fuu, listen to me! I need to know something! I need to know why you did what you did last night!" he fumed.  
  
"SIMPLE. TAKE PAIN AWAY."  
  
"but why?!"   
  
"because," Fujin started, talking in her soft whisper of a voice. "you were hurting and it's my job as your second in command to help you in anyway I can. and-"  
  
"wait. so this has all been just a job and I'm just your boss?!" Seifer interrupted, hurt.  
  
"no. if you'll just let me finish! and also," Fujin took a breath. " and for one night you were mine. even if you were dreaming of some one else..."  
  
"what?! what do you mean 'dreaming of some one else'?!"   
  
Fujin closed her eye. "you said Rinoa's name..."   
  
Seifer was silent for awhile. "I'm sorry Fuj-"  
  
"NO. NOT NEEDED." Fujin went back to her singular phrases. "GO NOW. NOT NEEDED."  
  
"Fuu..." Seifer pleaded.  
  
"LEAVE!" Fujin screamed and turned her head from Seifer. getting up and turning away, Seifer left the room. but in that simple act he left so much more.  
  
***Balmb Pier***  
  
#all the times that I cried, all that's wasted it's all inside, and I feel all this pain, stuffed it down, it's back again, and I lie here in bed, all alone, I can't mend, and I feel, tomorrow will be okay.#  
  
{great. just great. now I have officially fucked up. all the other shit I've done was just crap. but this. this is just fucked up. I said another girl's name! and one I don't even like! and now I've hurt my best friend. forgive me Fuu. I wonder if you would miss me still now?} Seifer thought bitterly as he sat on the edge of the pier. {yeah let's see if you can still love the jerk I've become now? I'd bet you'd rejoice in my death. hell I know I would if I were you. but you wouldn't, would you, Fuu? you're too good for that, huh? figures.}  
  
"something troubling ya, sonny?" an old man called out to Seifer, coming to stand by him on the dock.  
  
"huh? no old man. just go away if you know what's good for you." Seifer sneered.  
  
"well well, mister hot-shot. I'm going to ignore that comment. but by the looks of you I'd say you've had a rough day." the old man looked out at the sunset that Seifer was watching.  
  
"what do you know about 'rough days'?" Seifer asked, never taking his eyes off the sunset.  
  
"enough to know when some one's had one. and by the judge of it, it was mostly about a woman."  
  
"oh really?"  
  
"oh yes, you hurt the girl you love, didn't you? and now your paying for it. by being alone again. you were both on the outside, weren't you? but you found comfort in each other, didn't you. and now you've lost that. and now you're both alone."   
  
"shut up you old geezer!" Seifer spat.   
  
"fine. but if you're even half the man you claim to be...then you'll go make everything alright again." the old man smiled and walked back off the pier, leaving Seifer with his thoughts once again.  
  
***Fujin's dorm room***  
  
#I'm on the outside, I'm looking in, I can see through you, see your true colors, inside you're ugly, ugly like me, I can see through you, see you, the real you.#  
  
the sun was just setting and Fujin's tears kept falling. since Seifer had turned away and left she just couldn't stop crying. it was like a piece of her soul went with him when he left and she felt incomplete with out it.  
  
when Nicie reentered her dorm room she almost tripped over the broken door in the middle of the floor. but she didn't really notice it as much as the pain filled sobs coming from Fujin's room.  
  
"Fujin...?" she asked quietly peaking into the room only to find a half broken Fujin on the floor weeping.  
  
"LEAVE!" Fujin choked out.  
  
"no, I'm sorry Fujin. I'm not leaving you in this reckless, self-loathing, state. it's just not my nature." Nicie said as she crossed over the threshold over to Fujin. she didn't know why she was going to try to help Fujin. she really didn't. for as long as she's known her she's been nothing more than the 'one eyed bitch from hell'. but there was just something about seeing Fujin Athens crying in a broken mess on the floor. maybe because it made her seem more human, you know, actually showing emotion. it made her real and less like a robot that many thought she was.  
  
***Balmb Pier***  
  
#I'm on the outside, I'm looking in.#  
  
{maybe that old guy was right. maybe I should try to make everything right again....but didn't I already try to do that? no. I was just trying to get answers. that wasn't trying. but why did he say 'girl you love'? I don't love Fuu...right? we're just best friends. we always have been. ever since I've been at Garden. we are on the outside. every where we've gone it's never been pleasant. people either hated us because we were from Garden, because we we're orphans, or because we we're with the sorceress. but it's true. with her around I didn't feel like I didn't belong. maybe, maybe because it's with her that I do belong.....then what the hell am I doing here?} Seifer thought and jumped up to leave the dock when the wind came by and blew it's icy breath upon him. turning to face where the wind was coming from something silver caught Seifer's eye.  
  
***Balmb Beach***  
  
#I can see through you, see your true colors.#  
  
walking along the beach at night was always a favorite pastime of hers, though she'd never admit it. it was just something about the feeling of the oceans winds spraying her with their salty tears... she hadn't told Nicie what was the matter but instead wrote a letter and told her to give it to Raijin when he came back. {she better give that letter to Raijin...I'll kick her little brunette butt if she doesn't...} Fujin thought. the night air was cold and so was the wind that played with her that night. but somewhere off in the distance she could feel a warm glow. turning toward the heat of the night something gold caught Fujin's eye.  
  
***somewhere in-between***  
  
#inside your ugly, ugly like me. I can see through you, see you, the real you.#  
  
and like the wind swirling around a fire they met with equal passion. sorrow and love both in each other's eyes they knew with out words that they were no longer alone. they were on the outside yes, but alone...never.   
  
and somewhere in the walls of Garden, some one was left behind with nothing but a note. but he understands. because before there was a posse there was just a boy and a girl. each silently asking the other to love them though each on the outside.   
  
======================================================================  
so...good...bad...what?! e-mail. Sodapop363@hotmail.com ~ Isabel DeVore  



End file.
